The Hunger GamesKH style
by One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny
Summary: Some of our favorite KH characters, and Final Fantasy characters get put into these games. But will they fight, run, or rebel? Read to find out!


I promise I'm alive...So here ya go!

* * *

><p><em>In reminder that the Capitol may do as we please, for the 50th Hunger Games a sibling of a past tributes who died in the arena or past winners will be sent this year.<em>

This can't be real. My mother and father haves already lost my older sister, Penelo to the capitol and now they not only have me at risk but also my little sister Ashe.

My name is Namine Kazue. I am 15 years old and live in district 10 of Panem. I live with my father and my mother. I have my little sister Ashe who is 12. The most tragic thing that has happened to my family? Losing Penelo. She was so close to wining...a boy named Zack killed her though...they were the last two so he won...how I wish a sibling of his would go into the arena...I can't help but have a bad feeling about these Hunger games...

My Name is Terra Daichi. I'm 19 years old and I live in district 10. My older sister, Fang, is a victor of The Games. I've never seen my mother more torn apart then when my sister was reaped. She was scared for the whole time my sister was there. Shes alive, but now this puts me at risk of going into the games. If there is anything that I have learned from watching the games, it is that I will protect the person who goes into the games with me. If it comes down to the 2 of us though...what would I do then...

I'm Sora Hikari. I am 16, along with my twin brother Roxas. We live in District 11, and lost our older brother, Vanitas to the games. He went mad at the end...it wasn't pretty. So could both of us be sent into these games? Yes. That is a scary thought..I couldn't kill my brother and he couldn't kill me...and take other people's lives? I wouldn't be able to live with that. Please don't let it be us...

Yo! I'm front district 12. I'm 19. Yea, one of my family has died in these games, but that is no one's concern. I grew up in the Seam, so I know how to ruff it. Heh, I'm not scared. If I get put in The Games, remember the name, Reno.

Rude. I'm from district 12. That is all you need to know.

Elena Aiko. I'm 17, from district 2. My younger sister, Rikku, is a victor. But these games screwed her up pretty bad, she was only 14 when she won. These are the most disgusting, inhuman, wrong 'games' I have ever seen. And for what? Entertainment! You're kidding right? did train us here our who lives to fight..and I can use it against them. If I get put in these games, the Capitol won't know what hit them.

Why is this happening? Please don't let this be happening. I'm Rinoa Heartly, I'm 18 years old. My poor parents...They already lost my brother, and now they might lose me? I'm not concerned if I die, I'm worried about what it might do to the people I love...If I'm put in these games I have to make it back for the people I love.

I'm Axel, got it memorized? Good. I'm from District 5. I'm 18 and my little sister died in these games and I will never forgive the capitol for that. I love fire, you could call me a pyro...but anyway if I'm put into these games, I'll make it hell. Literately.

Kairi Kokoro. I'm 16. I was actually supposed to go into the games 3 years ago when I was 13, but my over protective older sister took my place. She was brutally killed by a bunch of career tributes. My parents would be the ones to end up with 2 daughters dying in these games, because if I'm put in there is no way I could win.

I'm from District 7, and my name is Cloud Strife. I'm 18. My little brother died in these games, and there will be hell to pay for that.

I'm Squall and I'm from District 7. I'm18. My older sister, Fang won the games one year. If I get put in these games...well I think I'd have a decent shot at winning.

This can not be happening. My brother died from these games. The last thing my mom needs is another one gone...cause there is no way I could win. I'm Olette Mariko, I'm 16, from District last thing I want to do is take a human life...I can't...

Everyone of these people who will be in these games will have a family...loved ones...friends...wanting them to come home. I should know...my sister died...How could they expect me to take one of those people's lives! I can't, I can't! In District 6 I'm known as a healer not killer! I'm Aerith, 17, and if I'm in these games...I'll be known as the girl who wouldn't fight.

I'm Larxene from District 3. I'm 18, and my sister was killed. I cried for days. My parents? They didn't seem to care. They told me to toughen up and move on. So I did. I will destroy this Capitol some way, some how.

That was the only time I stopped smiling. When I saw my own twin brother reaped. But he won. But now he's gone mad. I'm Ventus, Ven for short. I'm 16, from District 3. And my plan is to just make it back alive.

I'm Hayner. I'm from District 9, 16. had a brother killed in these games, and I'm ready to make sure that doesn't happen to me. I'm a rebel...maybe these games will be different...

I'm Pence. District 9. My youngest brother was killed when he went into the games at the age of 12. It wasn't fair. Why let a kid so young go into the arena! I'm 16 now, and ready to fight for him.

I'm Xion, 16, My brother, Zack is a victor of these games, so I say if I get put in them I have a good shot at winning. I'm from District 1 so I have a slight upper hand, career tributes.

Riku. 17. I lost someone, and someone else will pay. As simple as that.

I'm Tifa, I'm 18, and I'm from District 8. I lost a sister. I may be strong, but fighting doesn't thrill me. I'd rather see everyone safe. Why fight when we could all just live? Oh right because they'll kill us anyway. But we could try right?

I'm Yuna, 18, District 8. I can't stand fighting, I mean it. Lives are meant to be lived, not wasted. We are meant to live long, not short and taken from us by the likings of the Capitol. I can't stand this. I won't fight.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Just a little introduction ^^<p>

You may be wondering why some are so short, its because those people aren't willing to offer up personal info at this time. Oh and so there is no confusion at the tributes and districts:

D. 1: Xion and Riku  
>D. 2: Elena and Rinoa<br>D. 3: Larxene and Ven  
>D. 4: Aqua and Demyx<br>D. 5: Axel and Kairi  
>D. 6: Olette and Aerith<br>D. 7: Cloud and Squall(Leon)  
>D. 8: Tifa and Yuna<br>D. 9: Hayner and Pence  
>D. 10: Namine and Terra<br>D. 11: Roxas and Sora  
>D. 12: Reno and Rude.<p> 


End file.
